


A Trip into Wonderland

by viridian sprout (idyII)



Series: awakening trio shenanigans [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom and Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Chrom is Azur | Inigo's Parent, Dancer Azur | Inigo, F/F, Family Dynamics, Frederick is Serena | Severa's Parent, Gen, LMAO, Lon'qu is Eudes | Owain's Parent, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyII/pseuds/viridian%20sprout
Summary: Odin has dirt on Laslow, which is who he's in love with, and Laslow has dirt on Odin, which is who he's in love with, which leaves them in a stalemate. Selena has dirt on them both, which is who they're in love with, so she lords it over them at every chance. The dirt they all have on each other is they've been putting off leaving for their homeland. At least they don't know she's in love with Camilla.A random encounter with a strange magic on a standard mission to Corrin's castle leaves them in an unfamiliar land, with no knowledge of how they got there, and no memory of anything but the fact they know each other. But, surely their lords can survive for a while without them...can't they?
Relationships: Camilla/Luna | Selena, Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander, Leon | Leo/Odin/Zero | Niles, Lucina/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Serge | Cherche/Sumia/Tiamo | Cordelia
Series: awakening trio shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794958
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

The thing about Laslow was, he wasn't stupid. Selena knew that. This had been their what, third war? He had matured far beyond the seventeen-year-old she'd known who had been terrible at flirting and knowing when to quit (which he still was, but in different ways). That entire schtick of his was usually just an act to take other people's attention off of worrying things (although it was also usually genuine). But he'd since long learned when to take a hint, so she had no idea why he always let his boss think he'd gotten caught by the city guards for philandering with random women.

"You just keep getting put on house arrest," she complained, slamming her mug of ale down on the table of the seedy little tavern they'd found in a corner of the city. They were attendants to royalty, so it wasn't as if they could be seen drinking and being stupid in a very public place. "What's the point?"

"Ah, my dear Selena, but that is the point!" Laslow returned to her cheerfully, smiling like she hadn't been poking and prodding and mocking him for the last ten minutes. "I can serve m'lord all the better trapped inside all day with him!"

"Yeah," she agreed dryly, nearly rolling her eyes. "Of course that's why. That's pathetic, you know."

"My friend, I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes you do." She took another large gulp of her liquor, grimacing at the taste. "Did we have to come here of all places? This tastes like fresh mud."

"My wondrous friends! You do not realize the true beauty of this place!" Odin yelled out of nowhere, as he usually did, startling her bad enough she slammed her mug down and splashed ale everywhere. The table was stained anyway, so it didn't matter. He swept in between them with spread arms, beaming. "It may _look_ terrible, but it is the best place to get whatever an adventurer seeks- information, blackmail, absinthe that will leave you hungover for over a week, _illicit affairs..._ "

"And _that's_ the part that interests me," Laslow said smugly, sitting back in his seat until he was leaning against the wall. Selena took a look around the tavern. It was the type of building that seemed much larger inside than it appeared outside. A probable six-foot-tall woman behind the bar was serving up drinks (and okay, that was a plus in the bar's favor) and nobody there was too harshly bad on the eyes. Some people were huddled together at tables doing gods knew what, some were playing card games, and most of the room was just engaging in idle chatter.

She looked back to Laslow, and all right, she had to admit she knew what he was talking about. They'd both stripped down to the casual wear they wore under their armor and formal attire for a reason. She had maybe tightened the laces on her shirt just a little before leaving to accentuate her cleavage. Only a little. Odin, of course, was always extravagant, and wore trousers with cleverly placed gaps all the way up the sides and a shirt made just like his battle attire, which meant his whole midriff was exposed. That was a stupid choice, in her opinion. What was that shirt even going to protect?

But he'd also put on more jewelry, and it was pretty obvious what that meant in bars in Nohr, she'd come to realize. That was sometimes a reason Laslow got into fights. He only flirted with women to cheer them up with his stupidity, piss off men who had loud mouths, and got into tussles not completely his fault.

"Fine, we're all pathetic and have the vague hope of getting laid at some point when we go out," she drawled, eyeing the bartender as she chugged more ale. She paused and glanced at Odin, narrowing her eyes. "Hey, are those the earrings I had when I was eighteen?"

"You threw them away," Odin returned grandly, hands on his hips and head cocked back. "Tossed them aside like the shambling villain you were-"

"Ugh, oh my god."

"You reap what you sew," Laslow told her in a sing-song voice, which just pissed her off even more. She started to twitch.

"Look here, you little-"

"I'm taller than you."

Her grip tightened on the table until it creaked. She gritted her teeth. "And you're still shorter than most of the men in the army, so fuck you."

He laid a hand over his heart, expression turning sad. "My lady, you wound me so..."

"Oh my god, just shut up."

Odin laughed. If she wasn't hellbent on not letting them get a point, at any moment, ever, she would have joined him, just for a little chuckle. She wouldn't have hung out with the two idiots if she didn't like doing it, after all.

Odin's eyes landed on something over her shoulder. He paled, then whirled around so fast one of the bangles on his wrist nearly smacked her. "Emergency," he whispered, and he must have been really worried if he dropped the adventure hero talk. "I fear I may have failed to predict that Niles is the type to hang around these types of places."

Raising an eyebrow, Selena looked over her shoulder and found Niles near the door, leaning lackadaisically against a wall, staring straight at them, and she snickered. "You reap what you sew," she mocked, which made Laslow start to giggle, and the blush on Odin's face get worse.

"Guys-"

"You should go talk to him," Laslow suggested.

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Don't act innocent, Laslow of the Azure Skies! Why do _you_ not go talk to your _liege_?" Odin prodded, leaning in and raising a judgmental eyebrow. Laslow's face heated up.

"Yeah, well _you_ won't talk to your _liege_ either, so you're _double_ pathetic," he whispered back, also leaning closer.

"Well _you-_ "

"No, you-"

Selena giggled. The sound made them pause, then glance at her in sheepishness. "You two are so childish," she said. "Why don't we all agree you're both pathetic and sad and leave it at that?"

All their steam disappeared. Laslow let out a gentle sigh and rocked in his seat, and Odin merely folded his arms, lower lip jutting out in a pout. It wasn't often they heard her laugh like that, she was so reserved. It reminded him that there were lots of things they hadn't heard in a while. The grand elephant in the room.

Selena slid the mug she'd ordered for him over and cocked an eyebrow at his sudden silence. It appeared they'd made him forget about Niles, she thought, which was probably a dangerous thing to do. If it was anyone else, she would fear they may get shanked later, but she was sure Niles would just cook up something diabolical and extremely embarrassing in private for Odin. It was _so_ obvious the other of Leo's retainers had his eye on her friend, obvious to only her, apparently.

Odin had barely picked up the mug before a presence appeared at the side of their table, closer to him than either of the other two. It was a man who was probably in the Nohrian army, since Selena recognized the plain trousers and shirt with no sleeves that most of them wore under their attire he had on, with straight black hair. He was pretty plain, in her opinion, but she could admit he had a good pair of eyes, a sparkling blue. Just like the sky, on a bright midsummer day, just like that time Camilla had let her on her wyvern for a ride despite how hesitant Selena was...

"-you should let me get you something more suited to a man of such fine taste," the man was going on, obviously flirting, trailing a hand down Odin's back all the way to where the slit in his shirt stopped, and Selena shook herself back to reality with a mental slap. _Stop thinking about Camilla!_

Odin was smiling, the smile he reserved for random flirtations that wouldn't go particularly far because of the nature of their work and their very presence in this land, practically purring out a reply that Selena wasn't listening to before yet another annoying man slithered over and interrupted her train of thought.

"Why, Odin!" Niles exclaimed, smiling secretively. "What a coincidence finding you here. _Laslow,_ as well," he simpered, giving said man a look that made him start to turn red and look away. "How interesting."

Selena watched boredly as he practically scared the soldier off, taking up the space at Odin's side, and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the entire affair.

"Greetings, Niles of the bow! How interesting indeed to meet a comrade so randomly-"

"Yes, _so_ randomly," Niles purred, staring straight at him. "Out of curiosity, Odin, why this tavern? There's a much fancier one a few streets over, I'm _sure_ you can afford it with your salary as a retainer-"

"Ahahaha, well," Odin laughed, a nervous lilt to it, as he averted his eyes. "Actually, uh- Selena chose it!"

 _Oh, fuck you,_ Selena thought, so livid she couldn't stop the scowl on her face from appearing. Niles turned to her with that wheedling smile she hated (god, she hated going on missions with him, did he have to sound like he was making fun of her with every sentence?) and tilted his head. "Ah, dear Selena did?"

Odin gave her a pleading, kicked-puppy look. "Yeah," Selena gritted out. "Got a problem with it?"

Niles' smile got wider. "And what if I did?" he asked, and she knew precisely that he didn't, he was just continuing to tease her, and she threw back a giant gulp of ale and set her mug down so hard it shook the table. Her expression darkened to something so blank it was almost frightening.

"Then you better pick a god and pray."

Odin squeaked. Laslow let out a nervous, high-pitched laugh. Niles blinked at her, smile dropping, and she reveled at his surprise showing before her friend had stood up and grabbed her shoulder, still laughing anxiously. "W-why, Selena dear! I believe you may have had too much to drink, ahaha..."

"I'll throw down right here, right now, hands only," she said, so serious it was almost solemn, and a drunkard sitting at a table behind them turned around suddenly.

"W'was that?" he slurred. "You pickin' a fight?"

It devolved from there, somehow turning into a tavern fight, and Selena lost sight of Odin after seeing Niles shove him against a wall. Which was funny, in her opinion, because everyone thought mages were weak in physical fighting aspects but Odin was a swordsman, and somehow, the evening ended with Laslow being 'arrested,' which she was sure was going to get him house arrest again.

* * *

Selena had a pounding headache the next morning, but she still got up, performed all her duties for the day without a complaint (and didn't faint when Camilla smiled at her and called her a dear for cleaning up her chambers) and headed towards the sparring arenas for her free time. She was about to round a corner when she heard voices, somehow both loud and hushed, and her first suspicion was Xander, as he had the kind of voice that was somehow a little loud no matter how softly he spoke. It just carried well, even with his gentle tone.

"Laslow, why would you lie to me about this?"

"Not to be sarcastic, milord, but technically, I didn't actually lie about anything-"

"Niles told me you didn't start the fight at all! And upon further inquiry, others have told me you rarely do, and it's rarely because you won't leave a lady alone, but because other suitors get angry with you or take offense to something as silly as how you look-"

"It's- it's really no big deal, Lord Xander, I assure you."

"It most certainly is! I've been punishing you unjustly! What is it, did you not think I would believe you? Do you not trust me to take your word?"

"I- no! Th- that's not it, I just..."

"Laslow?"

"It is just...a sensitive matter. Sometimes the men would get offended that I...offered to buy them a drink or such. That is all."

"I- Laslow, I-"

"So it was just easier to not explain, milord, please. I do apologize. I did not mean to be dishonest. It is just...easier to let people think what they will."

"You mean...you only act this way to just...avoid the thoughts of others?"

"Well- I mean, it is not entirely an act. I do love a good round of tea! It's just...there is more than one way to lead, milord. I found long ago that acting with a smile and silliness could brighten my comrades' spirits more than anything else I could do."

There was a moment of silence. Selena just stood there in the hall, pondering for a moment. She wasn't privy to exactly what Xander and Laslow's relationship was, but she knew the king cared for both his retainers (he'd seen how he could scowl and snap at people who insulted them in his presence) and so the fact that Laslow was apparently keeping things from him most likely bothered him greatly. As for Laslow, she knew how nervous he was at Xander's possible reaction to the fact he liked men. It wasn't something he advertised, or had as much experience in, and he had always been a bit more shy about it. Talking to women was easy, because he most often was just flirting to be silly.

"Brighten the spirits of your comrades?" Xander asked, his voice softer than before. "Smiling even when you do not want to?"

Another brief beat of silence. Selena could imagine the look on Laslow _Inigo_ 's face. He had always done that- always put up a partial mask for the sake of others, because he felt he could do nothing else worthwhile.

"Don't make it sound so dreary, milord," Laslow said, suddenly cheerful, and he was definitely smiling. "I like brightening others' spirits! And I do apologize for this whole affair, but at least you know I am not a ruffian out causing trouble, yes? Smiling to make others feel more at ease is helpful."

"Well...I suppose." Xander's voice was hesitant, and Selena could hear Laslow's steps coming towards her. She stepped behind a column, not out of a particular need to hide, but because she figured he probably wouldn't want to see her.

Then, when Laslow had gone, she heard Xander pause. "Hold on!" he called, then rapidly came around the corner, face twisted up in a comical expression of discontent. He spotted Selena standing there, casually leaning on the wall, and sighed, shoulders slumping. "Did he just do that to me?" he asked her, like she would have the answer.

"Milord," Selena told him, a little pitying, "he is much more complicated than what you first see."

He frowned. "I do not know if that helps me."

"Well." She glanced down the hall where Laslow had gone, then let part of a smirk onto her face. "When he smiles for real, you'll see it."

She gave a small, respectful bow and left him with that, amused at how vague she'd been. If Laslow wanted to talk about his feelings, he could do it himself.

* * *

Odin was rather antsy. He had an experiment he wanted to try out, but he didn't want anyone to know about it, so he'd been holding onto his Grand Tome Of Experimentation with a vice grip all day long, not letting it out of his sight. Mages walking around with their tomes all the time, though, so he hoped he was being subtle about it.

He was not being subtle about it.

"Hello there, Odin," Niles said as he twirled out from behind a column, right into Odin's path in the hall leading outside. "Taking a midday stroll?"

"Something like that, my dear comrade," Odin replied, completely bullshitting, but he pumped up the enthusiasm anyway. "Even those of greatness must take time to relieve their weariness from the toiling of their many works and deeds-"

"Yes, yes, you're going outside," Niles interrupted, tone clipped but not as rude as it had been the first time they'd met. That first month Odin had been convinced the man hated him, but he'd seemed to warm up to him after Leo did. "New spell tome? Why don't we go try it out?"

Odin let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, that is not necessary, my friend, it is but an old bobble-"

"Oh? Then why does it say "GRAND TOME OF EXPERIMENTATION AND UTTER DARKNESS" on the side?"

Flushing, Odin adjusted the book so the spine was in the crook of his elbow. One good thing about his over-the-top persona was few people took it very seriously, so they always rolled his eyes at his tomes and their grandiose names, and didn't pay them attention. Unfortunately, Niles usually did the opposite of what most people did. "Unimportant, I assure you. In fact, I don't even need it at all."

"Oh, well, then you won't mind if I take a peek?"

"Afraid not, friend, a mage can never give up his secrets, even outdated ones-" Odin cut himself off with a wordless shriek when Niles lunged at him, barely scrambling out of the way before the man's hands tore the tome from his grasp. "Niles!"

Unwillingly, he dropped the heroic act and his tone slipped into something exasperated and scandalized. Niles' face lit up with a kind of glee that was simultaneously the most annoying thing and one of the things that made him so attractive. He was always trying to get a rise out of Odin, trying to make him trip up, or simply embarrass him, like a boy tugging at someone's braid on the playground. "If it's so unimportant, Odin, it shouldn't matter so much!" he said, giddily, and made another grab.

If anyone else had seen them, they would have called it childish as they danced around in the hallway playing keep-away. "Stop this at once, Niles!" Odin demanded, trying to make his voice authoritative, but it didn't work. He just wasn't good at bossing people around when they were his friends. "Niles, for heaven's sake!"

"Just what are you two doing?" a dry voice asked, making them both freeze in place. Odin had his tone stretched above his head, Niles with one hand outstretched towards it and the other towards Odin's arm to try and catch him, and they both glanced at the hallway leading back into the castle. Leo stood there, looking for all intents and purposes like no matter what their excuse would be it would make him want to slam his head into the wall.

Niles straightened up and folded his hands, putting on a gleaming smirk. "Nothing, milord, just a small game of tag."

Odin jolted. He quickly lowered his hands and shifted his tome into an inconspicuous spot under his arm, clearing his throat. "Oh, nothing important. Did you require something of us, milord? A dangerous task? A grand quest? A trek into the bowels of doom to retrieve something?" His eyes lit up more and more with each sentence (he couldn't help it; Leo had been assigning him such boring tasks lately) and Leo eyed him with a certain caution about him. His eyes flitted to Niles, briefly, for some reason, then settled back on him.

"No, nothing like that. You two may have the rest of the day to yourselves. Though, if you have nothing planned, it would please me if you joined me for training for an hour or two."

Though he was disappointed with the lack of a grand quest, Odin was more than happy to spend time with his liege. "Of course, milord, lead the way!" he replied, absolutely exuding cheer.

Leo passed them, the smallest of satisfied smiles on his face, and Odin immediately went to follow. He felt Niles' eyes trailing on him as he did. A nagging, vaguely foreboding feeling told him Niles had greater suspicions than simply wanting to hassle him as usual.

* * *

The truth was, letting Xander sigh and roll his eyes and give him a few hours of chores to do every time he got brought back by the city guards for random offenses had become a routine. Routines were easy, convenient, and safe. Laslow was glad, at least, that he hadn't reacted badly to hearing he liked men, but he would still rather not have had it come out at all. It was a step closer to Xander finding out Laslow loved him, and that was something he couldn't stand to see happen.

How could he help himself, really? Xander walked and talked like he'd come straight out of a fairy tale like the ones his mother had used to read him when he was a child before everything fell apart in the world. An honorable prince, ready to do anything to defend his people, with charm and manners and great skill with the sword. He was tall, and broad, and yet had the gentlest voice when need be, and as a king, he'd done everything he could do to return Nohr to being a welcome place where justice ruled instead of the whims of his former father.

Laslow was pathetic, really. He knew the truth; the truth all three of them had been avoiding, that they would have to leave some time or later. But deep down he didn't want to leave Xander, even if it meant going on for years as his retainer and never speaking of his feelings. He didn't want to put the man in an uncomfortable position. Laslow knew that if he found out one of his own retainers had feelings for him, it would be an awkward situation, and he might just assign them elsewhere to try and save them some hurt feelings. He didn't want that to happen to him.

What Xander was doing now, though, certainly wasn't helping things.

"What is...this, milord?" he asked, trying to smile. It was a little difficult with the... _feast_ laid out before him, on the larger table in the leisure section of Xander's quarters that he and Peri could come and go through without disturbing him in his bedchambers.

Across from him, Peri giggled as she poked at a tassel hanging from one of those ridiculously fancy goblets the palace used for wine. "Well," Xander replied, clearing his throat as he stood awkwardly to the side with his arms folded behind his back, "I have been punishing you unjustly, so I should make it up to you-"

Laslow inwardly groaned. _Egads, please no._

"-And I should show my appreciation for you and Peri more, so I thought giving you both a nice meal would be a nice start!"

 _A start?_ Laslow despaired. _Does that mean he's going to do more?_

"I don't see why you have such a silly look on your face, Ls'low," Peri said around a mouthful of bread, already digging in. "It's free food!"

"But, we are already fed quite well as retainers," Laslow tried to counter, out of desperation. "I assure you, such measures aren't necessary!"

"But they are! After I punished you for things that were not your fault-"

"Water under the bridge, milord!" Laslow exclaimed. He grinned brightly, barrelling on in hopes of getting out of this without having to sit there the whole time. It was just so... _embarrassing_ , having the king of all people put together a meal for him. "In fact, retainers are treated so well I hunger for nothing but I am sure Peri's insatiable appetite will be well treated here! A most splendidly done job, my king!" Then he was zipping out of his chair and unashamedly fleeing, plowing past the king so quickly he could do nothing but open his mouth, and he hoped that would be the end of it.

It was not the end of it.

About an hour later, he stopped in dread when he saw Xander loitering outside Laslow's own quarters, and he cringed to himself before approaching with a polite smile. "Lord Xander! Was there something else you needed?"

"Laslow!" Xander looked at him, all hopeful and pleased, one of those expressions Laslow couldn't help but love. Unfortunately it was aimed at him right now. Usually Laslow only admired from the side. "There you are. I know you said it isn't a big deal, but I am determined to make this up to you-"

Laslow groaned to himself again.

"-How about we visit the castle tailor and have him outfit you for new armor? Or perhaps a new steed? Or a weapon may suit you more, or perhaps-"

"Xander, please, I really do require nothing," Laslow blurted out, just hoping his face wasn't the color of a tomato. He had built up years of immunity to being embarrassed around women, then tried to do the same with men, but Xander could embarrass him as easily as he could destroy a whole battalion of foot soldiers. Which was very easily, Laslow had noticed. Then he realized what he'd said, and stuttered to correct himself. "I mean, uh, Lord Xander."

Xander's face showed surprise for a moment. Then, that softer, mildly hopeful expression was back, and he was smiling, and Laslow could read him well enough to know he was doing that thing Selena had badgered him to do, the "try to be more friendly!" thing. "Laslow, please do not feel bad about using my name in private. I truly do consider you to be a close friend," he said, so earnest, and Laslow bemoaned his fate in his head. Typically that was the worst phrase to hear, but Xander meant it so honestly. "Please, name one thing you desire and it shall be done!"

Laslow sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If he could just get it over with instead of suffer Xander's continued attempts at making it up to him, that would be the better end of the bargain. "I really don't _need_ any things, milord. Truly, just spending time with you and Peri is what makes me happy. How about we just go for a ride tomorrow morning, like we used to?" It had been a while since they'd been able to spend time together, since Xander had become king and become so busy.

And the king looked surprised again, before his face softened. "That's truly what you want?" Laslow nodded. "Very well. I can do that easily enough. I'll inform Peri later, as well, and take care to have the stables ready our horses for us, so worry for not a thing." _Thank god._ "Well- I suppose I should let you get back to your...tasks," he finished off awkwardly, realizing he had no idea what Laslow had been doing when he saw him.

Laslow nodded quickly, put on a quick smile, and walked down the hall as fast as one could politely, relieved he'd managed to maneuver the situation into something bearable. A nice ride in the country with Xander and Peri sounded nice.

* * *

The king looked- what was that word Lord Leo used sometimes? Contemplating? Well, Peri wasn't sure what that meant, but he looked like he was thinking about something. With a cheer in her step, she skipped over and grabbed ahold of the teapot on the table, pouring some more into the man's empty cup. It startled him out of his reverie, and he removed his chin from where it had been resting in his palm. "Oh, Peri, you need not do that-"

"It's fine, milord, I don't mind!" Peri chirped. "You had your head in the clouds anyway!"

She giggled, something most wouldn't ever do at his expense. She set the pot down and twined her hands together behind her back, swinging one foot back and forth. "Is it something I can help with?"

"Oh, well, I was just...thinking about Laslow."

She lit up. "I love Laslow!"

He let out a small chuckle and smiled. "I know. Something just...came up, the other day, and it feels as though something has changed, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Peri thought for a moment. The only thing that had happened of late she could think of was- "Oh, you mean that bar fight he was in with Odin and Niles? He gets into those all the time!"

"Well, yes, but this time made me realize that all of those were not his fault. Well, most of them, at least."

"Well I could've told you that," she said with another giggle, making him pause and look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do _you_ mean, milord?" she replied, with an air of confusion. "It's Laslow! He's nice, and sweet, and he punched a man for touching me in the marketplace one time, even though I coulda smashed him."

Xander's expression crumpled. Peri felt a stab of pain, wondering if it was because of something she'd said. "So I am truly the one at fault for not having faith in him. But still, he let me think it was merely a few brawls or the guards dragging him in because of his stubbornly flirtatious tendencies. I just do not understand why."

"Well, howdja punish him?"

"I...assigned him to my quarters where I could keep watch over him for several days, usually. I think his greatest complaint was boredom."

"Oh, I see," she said, and he looked up at her as if befuddled as to how she could see something he couldn't. "That's not a punishment at all! He likes hanging out with you!"

That appeared to remind him of something. He glanced out the window. "Now that you say that...I asked him for one thing he wanted to make up for it, since lunch earlier didn't appear to satisfy him, and he only asked for us to go for a ride tomorrow. What he wanted was only...time spent with us."

On a dime, the somber mood disappeared in her and she felt a rush of warmth, giggling again. "Aww, did he? That's so Laslow! I like spending time with him too."

Xander returned to leaning on the palm of one hand. He was still 'contemplating,' which meant Peri's job wasn't done yet, so she held off on celebrating too much. "Laslow is loyal," he said, almost to himself rather than her. "Steadfast, supportive. And what he wants most seems to be...time with those he cares about. I have always appreciated these traits he has, however..."

Peri honestly didn't know what he was so confused about, and she probably had to settle for the fact she wouldn't fully understand, she thought. But still, she could just say what she was thinking and hoped it helped somehow. "Laslow gets sad sometimes," she said, making Xander's head whip around. "But he hides it. But I see it anyway. He doesn't want other people to see it. So I just try to cheer him up when I know he's sad. And I think tomorrow will cheer him up!"

Xander's expression was painstakingly soft as he looked at her. "Do you think he is sad now, Peri?"

And she replied, "Well, yeah. He has been for a while about something. I don't know what, but I think he has lots of things to be sad about." At his interested look, she continued. "He helped me out a lot and talked to me about my mom, and told me I should only smash bad people. So that's what I do now! I don't think he comes from a very happy place. I asked him about it, but he looked sad then too." She thought about it herself, thinking of those conversations she'd had with him, and something occurred to her. "You know, I think he gets scared sometimes. That we'll get rid of him. But I never want Laslow to leave! Ever!"

Xander looked, in plain terms, startled when she said it. He returned to that contemplation, frowning down into his tea, and stared at one open palm, like he was somewhere else in his head. "I think you are right, Peri," he said. "And I, too, do not want Laslow to leave." He looked up and out the window, with an expression Peri rarely saw on him, but had appeared more, when he thought of Laslow, lately. "I should hope he stays here with us forever."

"Me too," she chirped, and went back to pouring a cup of tea for herself. She didn't know if Xander felt completely better, but she felt her part in the conversation was done, and she hoped it had been helpful.

* * *

Camilla of Nohr was the most cliche, inevitable, and stupid person to fall in love with. Cliche, because she was like a menagerie of Selena's family's traits. Inevitable, because her doting manner inevitably drew Selena _Severa_ in and provided the warmth and comfort she craved deep down. Stupid, because Selena would have to leave someday. She just didn't know when.

"Selena, dear," the woman called from her vanity, as she flipped through a book she was smiling at. "Could you do something for me today?"

"Of course, milady," Selena replied, ignoring how her heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment. It didn't mean she was special. Camilla called lots of people things like that; Corrin, her other siblings, those girls from the Hoshidan family, even Beruka, though the other retainer just gave small huffs and rolled her eyes in fondness when she did. "What do you need?"

Camilla glanced up at her and smiled. Selena had been dusting her shelves, something she wasn't technically required to do but did voluntarily; she didn't want anything in Camilla's room to be dirty. The woman was a vision, and deserved the utmost cleanliness. Selena wanted to be the perfect retainer for her. "I have a special gift for my little sister," she explained, placing a folded up ribbon into the book and closing it. It was smaller than say, a mage tome, but still a bit ornate, and Selena had caught sight of an inscription in the front in her liege's handwriting. "I think she'll quite enjoy it, and I trust no one else to take a gift to my darling sister!"

Selena stamped down on the rush of warmth and pride that declaration caused. "I'll take it right away," she said, as Camilla stood and reached for a piece of cloth to wrap the book in. "I'll make sure it arrives safely!"

"Thank you, dear," Camilla said with a smile after she'd finished tying it up, then met her in the middle of the room to hand it to her. "But please do be careful, and take a few of the other retainers along. I would never want anything to befall you on the roads."

Selena hoped to the gods she wasn't blushing. It was just Camilla being Camilla, she told herself. She took the book with a firm but careful grip. "Of course. I'll go wrangle Odin and Laslow. Nothing but the best for a royal package."

Camilla laughed, a light, sweet sound like a wind chime. "Please do give Corrin my sweetest greetings! I hope she's doing fine, all alone in that castle now..." She trailed off with a pout, undoubtedly wishing she still had Corrin around to dote on.

"Of course I will, milady." With a bow, Selena left the woman's chambers, holding the book to her chest in case she tripped. She didn't do it often, but she had inherited _some_ clumsiness from her clumsiest mother that occasionally made an appearance. It was usually at the worst possible times, like when she was trying to one-up Laslow in training.

In less than half an hour she'd harassed both of them out to the stables with her, and was swinging into the saddle of her horse with the book resting in her pack. "Adventure!" Odin cried to the sky, arms spread out while their horses trotted along at a pace not really suited to the kind of adventures he preferred. It wouldn't take long to get to new Valla and back, but they would probably arrive back in the evening.

"Settle down, my friend," Laslow chuckled, giving his horse a pat. Their typical steeds were, ironically, their usual colors. Laslow's was a blue roan, mismatched with his now grey hair, Selena's was a red roan, contrasting with her brunette hair, and Odin's was...well, actually, Odin had just seemed to become blonder if anything, unlike them, so his palomino matched him well. "I dare say the most adventure we'll run into is a few bandits on the road."

"Don't jinx it," Selena said sternly. Jinxing things always made them go wrong. "The war may be over, but the common brigands always pop up in force after that, remember."

"Well, we'll be fine," Odin replied airily, smiling at the sky. "We're a dream team! You two can bash them to pieces and I can bring murderous, raging lightning down from the sky-"

Laslow and Selena both sighed in unison, resigning themselves to a ride full of Odin's ranting, and settled in for the trip. Selena wondered if the also inevitable topic of returning to their homeland would come up. She hoped to the gods it didn't, at least, just for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head was _pounding_. She came to slowly, becoming aware of the sensation of grass beneath her and the sun shining down on her eyelids. Blinking rapidly, she squinted against it and slowly sat up, reaching up to hold her forehead.

Where was she?

The utter confusion she felt wasn't a nice sensation. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten there, or why she was there, or...who she was. Even worse, her clothes- armor?- were covered in blood, and she wasn't sure if the sword that looked to have been dropped in the grass beside her was hers or not.

She started to feel herself as she climbed to her feet. She was pretty sure she wasn't too badly hurt; there was just a shallow cut on her left arm and the terrible aching in her head.

Her eyes alighted on something in the grass ahead of her. It was a leather bag, a bit tattered and stained. Immediately, she somehow knew it was important. She crossed over to it to snatch it up and hold it to her side before she even went for the sword. It was just a book inside, but it was...it was important, somehow.

She flipped open the cover and frowned at the inscription. _To my dearest Corrin._ It was from someone called Camilla, but she...didn't feel like she was either of those names. That was...weird.

She pulled the handle of the bag over her head and picked up the sword. She didn't know where she was, or who she was, apparently, but sitting around doing nothing wouldn't help.

She took off at a brisk pace in the forest, ignoring the nagging doubts in her mind. Surely she would find something.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He seemed to remember brief flashes of a fight, but nothing very specific, and he surmised he'd sustained some type of head injury, seeing as he couldn't even remember his own name.

It was something funny- like destiny, or fate, that led him to a small awakening- by way of him stumbling out of some bushes and straight into two other people. They all yelled out in surprise at the same time, and he flailed back, hands reaching for a sword that didn't exist. "Gah!"

"Who're you?!" the other man there yelled, while the woman drew her sword. They all stood there, like flighty deer, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"...wait a second," the woman said, staring intently at him. "I...I think I know you."

"You do?" he asked, excited. "That would be marvelous, seeing as I don't know myself!"

"You don't know yourself?" the other man, with silver hair, asked, with a perplexed look on his face.

"Why yes, I can't remember a thing!"

"That's...weird, neither can I."

"Nor I," the woman said, slowly lowering her weapon. "But I...I'm sure that I know you two."

"Now that you mention it," the man said, looking between them, "you two do seem familiar..."

They fell into a silence again. They cycled through staring at each other, a palpable sense of confusion on the air, and the woman finally narrowed her eyes at the silver-haired man.

"I... _think_ your name is Inigo?" she said, sounding hesitant.

"For some reason, I've the urge to call you Severa," the 'Inigo' replied, looking surprised. Then they both looked at him, and he perked up, hoping they'd know his name too. "And you're...Owain?"

"That's what I was thinking!" Severa exclaimed, looking shocked. She glanced between them again. "I guess we really do know each other...but what happened that left us all here with amnesia?"

"Hmm." Owain settled his chin into one hand, stroking it as he stared up at the canopy above. "I do seem to remember the vaguest vestiges of a fight...perhaps we were ambushed?"

"If we were ambushed, whoever did the ambushing could still be around," Inigo worried, hand falling to the hilt of his sword. Damn, why did everyone get a sword but Owain? All he had was the weird book he'd woken up with. "We should try to find a village or something. Do you have anything to defend yourself with?"

"Uh..." Owain fished around in the pack hanging from his waist and pulled out the book, wincing as he did. "Not really?"

Severa squinted at it and tilted her head. "'Grand Tome of Explosions and Righteous Thunder?'" she questioned, sounding skeptical. "What is that supposed to be, magic?"

"Well I don't know! Didn't we all just determine we can't remember anything?"

"Well I hope you can at least throw a punch, so I don't have to protect you the whole time."

Owain found himself pouting as Severa took off at a stiff march. It felt familiar, though- them bickering. He definitely needed to stick with these two, he knew that for sure. He took off at a trot to catch up to her, and Inigo came up alongside him, arching an eyebrow at his...interesting clothing decisions. "So...maybe you're really good at fighting, since you don't protect your stomach with anything...?"

"I don't know, but it's very breathable."

* * *

The forest seemed to go on for miles. They were all getting frustrated, and Owain could have sworn they were passing their own footprints in the dirt. At some point Severa had let out an irritated yell, which was conveniently when their possible bandits jumped out of the bushes at them, and he began a ten-minute long game of keep away as he jumped about trying to avoid all the swords.

"Come on, Owain, just steal one of their swords!" Inigo yelled at him, while Owain jumped over a slash from one of the assailants.

"I'm trying!" Owain yelled back, vaguely annoyed. It wasn't exactly easy, being weaponless, he'd like to see either of his companions try it! Figuring he had nothing else to do, he decided to try out the thing that had been on the first page of the book in his bag, and snapped as he pointed at one of the brigands. "Lightning!"

Inigo let out a startled scream when lightning _literally_ struck the man in the chest, immediately zapping him to a crisp. Everyone froze for a minute, and Severa gave him an incredulous stare.

"Hah!" Owain crowed. "It worked!"

The four other bandits looked at each other and then rushed them again. Yelping, Owain ducked and lunged, quickly snatching up the dead one's sword.

Now that, that felt natural. It was like his muscles still had the memories even if he didn't. Owain parried effortlessly, taking on two of them at once, while his companions- friends?- handled the others. It didn't take long to dispatch them after that, and he stood in the clearing with his hands planted on his hips, grinning.

"Victory, my friends! What a glorious day!"

"Yeah, yeah," Severa returned with an eye-roll. For some reason, shouting so grandly felt familiar too. He should do it more, he thought, maybe it would jog something.

Inigo glanced up at the darkening sky. "It's going to get dark soon," he pointed out. "We should find shelter."

"We've been _looking_ for shelter," Severa pointed out, dryly.

It was then Owain realized something: they were standing in the exact clearing they'd met in, because a tree split in two was standing right in front of him, and if that wasn't confusing, nothing was. He looked around, in all the directions they hadn't gone, and caught sight of a hint of rock to the south of them. "There," he said, pointing with his sword. "Why don't we try that way? I do believe this forest is sending us in circles, but we should try every avenue!"

Severa sighed. She patted the bag hanging off her, as if to check and make sure it was still there, and shrugged. "Why not. If it's a cave, that's better than nothing."

"Then onward, fellow adventurers!"

"Gods, please don't do that the whole time," she muttered, even as he cheerfully led the way.

* * *

"So," Owain asked, maintaining some level of cheer as he munched down on a fish they'd caught from the spring in the cave. It went on for quite a while, and the darkness was disconcerting, but it was either that or the forest, so they'd decided to sleep in shifts. "Anyone remember anything else?"

The other two paused. Inigo glanced up at him, like he had something he wasn't sure if he wanted to say, and hesitantly replied. "Well...do either of you feel like something is just...off? Like you're a little different than you're supposed to be?"

The surprise Owain felt showed on Severa's face. "Yes!" she burst out, setting her fish down. "I can't put my finger on it, but something feels...different, like I'm supposed to be a different person or something."

"I do agree, but what about how we got here in the first place?" Owain countered. "I remember brief flashes of a fight, and someone holding me down...then something very loud."

"I think it was an explosion," Inigo muttered, staring pensively at the small fire they'd made. "I'm pretty sure."

_No, don't!_

"I remember something pretty bright," Severa agreed. "And it hurt like hell."

_There were hands going through her pockets, looking for it, her only way home._

"Perhaps that is what injured and scattered us, then. But I can't seem to recall anything before that."

_But it went wrong, and the magic was too wild to control._

"When morning comes, I think we should get to the end of this cave and scout around," Inigo suggested, stretching out his shoulders. The other two nodded, and they sat there in silence, listening to the fire crackle. He spoke up again, voice softer, eyes not moving from the flames. "Do you think that we...have companions? friends? Family...lovers?"

Ah, there it was. A distinct pain in his chest. Owain put a hand over his heart before realizing it wasn't a physical thing. There was hope and despair there, and some kind of loneliness. "I hope so," he said, in quite a somber tone of voice for him. "Maybe we'll find them tomorrow."

Severa nodded, even though she said nothing, and scooted back from the fire until she was leaning against a small boulder. She started to rearrange herself to try and make it more comfortable to sleep. Inigo would have the first shift, then Owain, then her, until dawn.

His question nagged at her brain the whole time she tried to get to sleep.

_Do I have anyone who loves me?_

* * *

The general mood of the yard outside the stables was quite a grim one. The King himself stood there, a torch in hand, staring at the road with a frown, as darkness set in. His sister had only sent their attendants on a mission to Corrin's castle, an even distance between the capitols of Nohr and Hoshido, so it shouldn't have taken this long to get there and back. Perhaps there were complications, he thought, or they'd decided to stay for dinner or something else innocent, but he had a bad feeling.

"Any sign yet?" muttered Niles as he slithered up beside Leo, who was glaring into the darkness with a stiff air about him. He merely shook his head, which brought a frown to the former bandit's face.

The main stable attendant stood off to the side wringing her hands. She wasn't just worried about her horses; most in Nohr's service quite liked the trio, and she was worried about them too.

"I say we form a search party and head out right away," said Camilla, tone filled with worry as she tapped one heel against the fence she was leaning on, and though Xander could understand her feelings, he tried to be rational about it.

"They may have simply been delayed. I do not want to react too hastily-"

"Hold, sire!" the overseer cried, perking up. "I think I see the horses!"

Everyone turned to look at the road in sync. In the distance, something was moving, three forms coming at them at a straight gallop. Xander did tense, wondering at the need for such speed, and his stomach dropped when the horses neared enough that the torch lights illuminated them.

"Whoa!" the attendant cried, throwing her arms out and stepping forward. The horse in the lead- the blue one- stopped and reared, letting out a loud cry, devoid of its rider. The other two also sported empty saddles. There was a long cut across the neck of Laslow's horse, and the reins to Odin's had been cut, dangling dangerously as it shifted about, clearly spooked. It was a miracle it hadn't gotten tangled in its legs as it ran. And Selena's was bleeding from its flank, an arrow piercing its flesh. "Oh, my darlings!"

" _Dammit_ ," Leo hissed out. "Xander!"

"We will form the search party after all," fell from Xander's lips. His heart was thudding so loudly it felt like he could hear it, as he thought about the promise he'd made to take Laslow and Peri riding that very next morning, and how that may never happen now. How could he lose yet another retainer to something like an ambush, an attack, where Xander was not even present to help? "Iisin, take care of the horses and see to it their wounds are treated. We will leave at first light."

"We should go sooner," Niles snapped, clearly high-strung, as he was bracing himself against his biceps hard enough to make indentations in his skin. "They could be-"

"I know, but trying to travel in the dark would merely be slower and expose us to an attack, possibly from those who attacked Laslow and the others. We need time to prepare."

Leo turned on his heel and strode away. His aura was dark with anger, controlled but coiling within like a snake baring its fangs. Niles followed him, not touching him but staying close to his side as he entered the castle, knowing he was seething. He wasn't angry with his older brother, but with what had happened.

The prince let the door to his chambers slam when he reached them. He placed a hand on the dining table within and sighed, deeply, covering part of his face with the other. "This is exactly what I feared may happen one day," he said, bitterness and regret lacing his voice.

"I know, Leo," Niles replied, approaching him quietly like he was an angry animal. Something happening to Odin was precisely why Leo had stopped sending him on such ridiculous missions, even though the man could clearly handle himself well, because he was simply too invaluable to put in unnecessary danger.

"I don't want to lose him," Leo said, lowly, lowering his hand and staring at it. "Before we even..."

"I know." Niles stepped closer and finally touched him, now that he was calm enough, leaning against him and resting his forehead on the man's shoulder. "How about this, we go find him tomorrow morning, murder whoever attacked him, and sweep him off his feet without anymore dancing around it?"

Despite the situation at hand, a low chuckle escaped Leo's throat. "A fine plan," he returned, only mildly joking; "if anyone has hurt him, I will hang them by their entrails and ensure they receive a slow death."

Niles chuckled. "There's the murderous prince of Nohr I know and serve."


	3. Chapter 3

Niles was not exactly surprised when their own hunting party met Corrin's on the road. If a group of brigands strong enough to defeat Nohr's strongest retainers were running around in New Valla, he surmised that its Queen would be concerned about it, and he kept a close eye on her expression as she urged her horse into a trot to reach her eldest brother (on the Nohrian side, at least). He was near the back, with Leo, so that Elise and Camilla could ride in the middle, the safest place. The royal family had a tendency to baby their youngest sister even if they wouldn't admit it.

Corrin's expression was drawn with concern as she spoke with Xander, gesturing to a forest off the road. It would have looked perfectly natural, if not for the barrier of vines grown around it that sported thorns. It left only one entrance, which felt so much like a trap.

Xander turned his horse and came cantering back to them. Camilla perked up, in a particularly tense way, as she was so obviously anxious for any information on her beloved little retainer.

"Apparently, those vines grew here seemingly overnight," Xander explained, coming to a brisk stop before them. "A village nearby heard a loud explosion yesterday afternoon, and a few men they sent out found evidence of a fight. There are tracks leading into the forest, but otherwise, no one saw anything."

"So that's our best lead as to where they went," Leo summarized, a frown on his lips.

"Corrin has sent scouts inside already. They say the forest has changed, and there is a cave at the center they have not yet explored, but more paths inside. Fortunately, a party from Hoshido was visiting Corrin. They have offered their help to us."

Case in point, Niles' eye caught on a pegasus as it swooped down and over to Corrin carrying a familiar redhead that had probably been looking around from above. "Shall we head inside, then?" he asked, an itch under his skin. He wanted to get moving as soon as possible; he always hated sitting around. "Split up to cover more ground?"

"I think that would be most effective. Camilla, Beruka, you go with Elise, and I will accompany Corrin and her guards. Be careful."

* * *

Splitting up to explore the forest probably hadn't been the greatest idea. Their attackers presumably could have still been out there, but they were also slower all together. Severa was an impatient person, and she really wanted to know what was going on.

She went down one offshoot of the cave while Inigo and Owain went down the other. Inigo had suggested they go together so she wouldn't be alone, but frankly, she found that insulting, and she had a feeling he was the one who needed to not be alone the most. His sword arm seemed sore, as it was, so she hoped he didn't do anything stupid. They both seemed like the type to do something stupid.

The forest she emerged into was...friendlier-feeling than the previous one. Severa didn't know if a forest could feel friendlier or not, technically, but it felt more familiar, at least.

The air was fresh and cool, and the foliage around her was a light green that felt...gentle, perhaps. It felt like... _home_ , in a way. Even the path she was walking seemed unobtrusive, dotted with little flowers, like the forest welcomed it and it hadn't been forced there by humans.

She paused on the path, leaning down to look at one of the flowers blooming there. It was tiny, so small, a little yellow slip of a thing...for some reason, it made something feel familiar, like someone she knew would have liked it.

"Hoy there! Sister!"

The shout from above startled her so badly she almost tripped leaping up and fumbling for her sword. She'd put on a brave face for her two- friends?- but she still wasn't _completely_ familiar with it. She whirled around, and nearly shrieked at the sight that met her, a dragon- _dragon?_ _!-_ a miniature dragon swooping down while its rider leapt down from its back before it had even fully hit the ground.

"Who are you?" she definitely didn't shriek, taking three steps back. "Stay way from me!"

"What?" The man's face- or what she could see of it, at least, with that mask of his there- loosened in surprise. "What do you mean? I pose you no harm-"

"S-stay back!" she shrieked again, when he tried to close the distance between them. In a panic, she tried to draw her sword, startling him, and he leapt forward and grabbed her arms before she could. "Hey! Let go of me! Leave me alone!"

"Severa! _Severa_!" he yelled, trying to wrangle her as gently as he could while she struggled. "Please, I won't hurt you! I am your brother! Do you not recognize me?"

The fact that he knew her name was...a surprise, and maybe a point in his favor of not being a murderer or something. She stopped struggling, then took a harsh step back, standing against a tree and still holding onto the hilt of her sword with both hands, though she was no longer trying to yank it out. Frowning, she stared at him and tried to remember whether or not she knew him.

"Brother? You're my brother?"

"You truly don't remember me?" He was frowning, too, surveying her like she was something under a magnifying glass, and after a moment, he reached up to the mask on his face. "Perhaps...this may help."

He removed the mask. Underneath, a handsome face with dark eyes met her gaze, and something clicked. His eyes had always looked like...their father's.

"Gerome?" she asked hesitantly, lip starting to wobble. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is," he said, in that tolerant tone he always used when she and...she and Cynthia or Owain or Inigo or _Morgan_ said something annoying, and he had to put up with it. "I stand right before you. Sister, what has happened?"

The question felt somehow accusatory, even though he hadn't made it sound that way, because Severa _wished_ she knew what had happened, but she didn't, and that upset her. "I- I dunno!" she stammered loudly. "I don't know where I even am! I don't know what's going on! We were...we were attacked, and, I couldn't remember anything, and- I don't know! I just don't know!"

The more she looked at him, the more sure she was that it was indeed her brother, and she leaped forward back into his arms to cling onto him, a sob wracking her frame. "Hush," he said, calmly, gently stroking her hair. "It's all right. Dry your tears. I'm going to take you back to camp. Father and our mothers are there."

"Okay," she replied, a waver in her voice, and let him move her over to...Minerva, that was Minerva, wasn't it? The wyvern let out a gentle croon as Gerome hoisted her up onto her back, as if trying to comfort her.

Gerome was mostly silent as they flew over the forest, but he kept a tight hold on her. They didn't go far, only to the outskirts, where Severa could see what looked like a wall of vine and thorn boxing the forest in. Below, a camp had been set up, and she could see familiar faces bustling about as they descended.

A horn sounded when Minerva was within sight. It brought out a few people to meet them, and Severa desperately tried to count them off in her head- that was Tharja, her Uncle Robin, her...her mother! And her father!

"Gerome," Frederick called out, as Minerva settled onto a landing pad, coming round the side, and then he paused when he saw them, eyes widening. His tone had been collected, professional, probably ready to receive a scouting report, but it turned a notch more frantic. "Severa!"

"She was attacked, Father, please be careful," Gerome explained, lifting her down and towards the taller man. Normally, Severa probably would have been mad at being held so much (she didn't need people to support her!) but she was too preoccupied with finally seeing her family again after what felt like forever to care.

"Daddy!" she cried, reaching for him as he took her from Gerome's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, thankful he wasn't wearing that boxy armor he always walked around in, sniffling as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Severa," he repeated, holding her as easily as a bunch of grapes. "Are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere? Tell me, what happened?"

"Darling," a different voice cut in, softer hands winding around her as Cherche stepped in and tilted her face up to press a kiss to her forehead. "You cannot imagine how happy I am to see you. Please, take it easy."

Severa grabbed onto her mother's hands. They were cool, soft, just like they'd always been, and it made her tears start up again. Cherche sent a quick glance back at her son, still on Minerva. "Gerome-?"

"She didn't recognize me at first," Gerome explained, while Tharja hummed in thought and Robin frowned. "It appeared she lost her memory. She recognized me when I took off my mask, however, and said she had been attacked and didn't know where she was or why she was here."

"Concerning," Robin murmured, then stepped over to where Frederick and Cherche were still coddling her, which she felt she should have been so much more embarrassed about. "Severa? Do you recognize me?"

Severa looked up, away from her mother's face, and frowned at him. "You're Uncle Robin," she said, knowing it was true, just unaware of why it felt like she'd gone so long without seeing him.

He smiled. "That's right. Good. Don't stress yourself, all right? Can you tell me what you remember?"

"Um..." Frankly, it all felt like a melting pot in her head, but she wrinkled her forehead in concentration. "Uh...we...we were attacked, I think, and we woke up in the forest, and then we found a cave, and we split up to look around, and I came out into this forest...there was something weird about the one beyond the cave, it kept sending us in circles..."

"A magical entrance, as we thought," Tharja murmured, starting to wander away as she looked over a tome in her hand, though no one quite noticed.

"Us?" Robin pressed. "Who was with you?"

That was when it occurred to her. Severa straightened with a gasp, eyes going wide. "Owain and Inigo!" Unnoticed, a relieved sigh made Robin's shoulders loosen. "I- I have to go back for them! They went the other way!"

"Severa, I think you need to rest," Frederick began, in that dumb lecturing tone she'd always hated. More things were coming back now. She was sure of it.

She wriggled until he had set her down. "Daddy, I'm fine," she huffed. "It's just a few scrapes and bruises! I have to find them!"

"At the very least, you need to drop by the medical tent before we head out," Cherche interrupted, ever a voice of reason. "There are more than a few people who will be very happy to see you."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so glad Gerome found you," Lissa said as she wiped Severa's face with a damp cloth, relief in her voice. "You've no idea how worried we've all been! And you're sure nothing else hurts?"

"I'm fine," Severa replied.

"It's been so long, I figured we weren't ever gonna find the three of ya," Brady said, hunched over on the cot across from her after his initial crying episode. "It's been two years, ya know! It's just been...so long..."

His eyes were starting to water again. Cringing, Severa wished she had an explanation that would satisfy them. The Shepherds that _were_ in camp had all treated her so...daintily, carefully, when she'd passed by. Henry, who was apparently assisting Tharja and Robin, had patted her on the head. Gaius had given her one of his most coveted sweets (to him, that is). And Lissa had doted over her like she was her own daughter.

The tent flap was pulled aside as several forms came striding in. First was Cordelia, whose face crumpled into something that looked painful as soon as she saw her. "Severa!" she exclaimed, rushing over to her, and it was Sumia who came after on her heels. Both women surrounded her on the cot, pressing kisses to her forehead, checking her over unnecessarily even though Lissa had already healed her. "Severa, my girl..."

"Mother," Severa whined, struggling futilely against the attention. "It's ok, I'm fine!"

"I'm so glad you're all right," Sumia sniffled, soothing a hand down her arm. "Oh, if anything worse had happened to you..."

Robin ducked in. Behind him was Chrom, who seemed...older, somehow. He didn't look like an old man or anything, he just appeared...more serious than Severa thought he should be.

"Severa," he greeted, some of the tension disappearing from his face. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

"Um, hi, Uncle Chrom," Severa said, awkwardly, as she was still muffled by her mothers' arms. Because they were in private, she didn't feel the need to say sir or lord. She remembered when she'd been made Lucina's retainer, and had to practice saying those things for when they were in public. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Well, to put it shortly," he began with a sigh, which made Robin set a hand on his arm, "after you, Owain, and Inigo disappeared, we were all quite alarmed. Months passed without any word. We were looking into it, the possibility you could have been taken somewhere beyond Ylisse, some place like the Outrealms. As it turned out, however, a small group of Plegian mages who were leftover from serving Grima were on a bit of the same path. We've had a few run-ins with them, but they managed to elude us, and stole some of our information on a tracking spell Robin and Tharja were trying to create...in short, I believe they hunted you and the others down and did something to create this forest, a hole between worlds."

"Whatever for? Grima's dead!"

"He is. But legends exist of a land beyond ours, where other powers exist. I'm sure they had something in mind to try and take advantage of. We've been keeping our guard up, in case they attack us again."

"Then it's even more important to go find Inigo and Owain!" Severa exclaimed, wriggling out of her mothers' hold and jumping to her feet. "They're all alone on the other side of the cave and can't remember a thing! Owain didn't even remember he could use..." She trailed off, making Lissa look at her in concern. "Use...magic..."

"Wait, Owain uses magic?" Robin asked, visibly confused.

"I...I don't know how he learned to use magic," Severa stammered, feeling disturbed. "He even had a tome with him, instead of a sword..."

Robin and Chrom gave each other a pointed, perturbed glance. Severa remembered what Brady had said- just before they all came piling in- that they were gone for two years. Apparently, somewhere in those two years, Owain had learned to use magic.

What on earth had they been doing?

Cordelia wrapped a calming hand around her wrist. "Then I suggest we form two parties, and head out immediately," she said, and for once, Severa was glad for how stupidly, perfectly competent her mother was.

"Owain can use magic?" she heard Brady mutter. "Hah, maybe we can work on spells together..."

Lissa leaped to her feet, looking determined. "Fine, then! Let's hurry it up, Chrom, I want to go find my baby boy!"

Her brother held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right. I'll go find Lon'qu. I'm sure he'll want to be there. And Maribelle, I'm sure..."

The words of everyone around her were slowly tuned out. Severa felt like she had cotton stuffed in her head, honestly; it all just felt so... _surreal_. Right, in a way, like she was back where she belonged, but also...wrong? She didn't know why her own family would feel like the wrong place to be, but she had a feeling it had to do with the book in her bag.

"Severa?"

She looked up into Cordelia's concerned eyes. The woman had stood up, but was still leaned over, hands on Severa's shoulders. "Are you sure you're all right, Severa?" she asked, and Severa tried to swallow the lump in her throat, tried to think about whether she _was_ all right or not. She felt like once upon a time she might have shoved her mother's hands away, yelled something about not being babied, and stomped off, but something had...changed. She really had been gone a while, hadn't she?

"I'm fine," she said, ducking her head. "Honestly."

Sumia laid a hand over one of hers. "You and Morgan can be amnesiac buddies," she suggested, lightly, which made Severa smile and let out a small chuckle.

She got up, ready to head back into that cave and find her friends, though something- a gut feeling- told her much more than just that laid beyond the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> sksksks it's been a really long time since i went to the fire emblem fandom forgive me for any inaccuracies, i'm running on mostly years of fanfic and watching the supports on yt over and over


End file.
